Amarte es mi pecado
by Karaan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si vivieras una vida tranquila y de un momento a otro aparece alguien que amenaza con cambiar el rumbo de la misma? Es lo que pasará Sasuke al conocer a un hermoso rubio que lo deslumbrará en todo sentido. ¿Podrá Sasuke tener una historia feliz, o tendrá que vivir la pena del desamor? One-shot NaruSasu


Hola!:D

Que bueno que se pasan por esta loca historia. Cosas que se le ocurren a mi loca cabeza, espero les guste. Habrán notado que el resumen es un desastre (no se me ocurrió algo mejor) el simple hecho de que hayan entrado a leer por curiosidad, es mérito para ustedes. Que valentía! n_n xD

Con respecto al título, es de una canción. Sin embargo, decidí no hacerlo Songfic porque no me inspiré en ella, la historia llegó primero y luego cuando estaba eligiendo el título escuché esa canción y pensé que quedaba perfecta. :3

Espero les guste y lo disfruten.

**Advertencias: **Lemonoso, aburrido, extraño, pueden morir en el intento. xD

Mención de Mpreg.

PD: Es mi primer lemon, así que te antemano, me disculpo! D;

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

¿Cómo llegué a esta situación? Es una larga historia.

Soy un joven de veintidós años, trabajador, responsable; y mi única distracción es beber un par de copas para relajarme después de un agotador día de trabajo.

Visito con frecuencia este bar que se ubica a pocas cuadras de mi casa, de esa forma puedo llegar caminando.

Me encuentro solo, mis amigos me acompañan de vez en cuando. En realidad me refiero a mi único y mejor amigo Suigetsu, no soy una persona sociable. Soy muy reservado, serio y según algunos, todo un amargado. Puede que tengan razón, pero es algo que no me importa en absoluto.

Me siento en una mesa cerca de la barra, es un lugar bastante tranquilo. Muy pocas personas lo visitan. Es un punto casi muerto en la ciudad. Pido una cerveza y observo la pantalla sin mucho interés.

Escucho un bullicio varias mesas delante. Se trata de un grupo de jóvenes, al parecer de mi edad. No logro distinguir con claridad sus rostros, pero no se me hacen conocidos. Es extraño, porque visito este lugar con frecuencia. No le doy importancia, tomo un sorbo de mi fría bebida y poso mi mirada el televisor, aunque el partido no llame mi atención.

Así pasan los minutos, una bebida tras otra y una molestia creciente ante el escándalo propiciado por esos individuos. Enfoco mi vista en ellos y algo capta mi curiosidad.

Se trata de un joven de cabellos dorados quien me mira fijamente con una sonrisa amplia, bastante… seductora. Estoy acostumbrado a que los chicos se ofrezcan y traten de conquistarme todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca han llamado mi atención. Pero debo admitir que ese hombre es realmente bien parecido. Debe ser todo un Don Juan.

Desvío mi mirada, avergonzado por mis pensamientos. Siento como una mano toma la mía. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto. Un azul intenso con un brillo especial. Salgo de mi sorpresa y reacciono alejando mi mano sin éxito porque la sostiene con fuerza. Lo observo con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué se cree ese tipo?

Se sienta en la silla del lado, sonriendo socarrón. ¡Dios, que sonrisa! Me abofeteo mentalmente, ya parezco colegiala enamorada. Agudizo mi mirada, amenazante, él ni se inmuta. Ríe por lo bajo y eso me enfurece. ¿Se está burlando?

Decido encararlo y le pregunto qué se le ofrece. Me observa de pies a cabeza, me recorre con su mirada y por primera vez en mi vida experimento una sensación realmente incómoda, me siento intimidado.

Se acerca lentamente a mi oído, siento su aliento cálido muy cerca, erizando cada centímetro de mi piel. Me susurra un "Te deseo… completo" y mi cuerpo reacciona automáticamente, mi corazón late con desenfreno, me sonrojo hasta los cabellos y en un impulso me alejo de él. Observo como sostiene esa mueca de superioridad condenadamente seductora. Me levantó bruscamente de la silla, pago mi cuenta en la caja para salir raudo y veloz del lugar, sin mirar atrás.

Camino a paso rápido por las calles, tratando de normalizar mi respiración, aún me encuentro algo exaltado. ¡Ese tipo es un descarado! Lanzo mil improperios al viento, nunca nadie me había desarmado de esa manera.

De repente siento como algo me jala y atrae hacia un callejón, está un poco oscuro y un grito ahogado escapa de mis labios. Tengo una mezcla de emociones: sorpresa y miedo. Siento la pared fría en mi rostro, me tiene acorralado, una mano recorre mis caderas, mis piernas y trato de gritar, de defenderme pero cubre mi boca con su mano. Me voltea con rudeza y gracias a la poca luz del alumbrado público, puedo observarlo. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules que brillan con intensidad. Es el tipo del bar.

Me susurra que no grite, que no pretende hacerme daño. Suelta mis manos y posa las suyas alrededor de mi cadera, coloca una pierna entre las mías y se acerca lentamente para besarme. Estoy estupefacto, no logro reaccionar hasta que siento un roce en mi entrepierna. Abro la boca mecánicamente y siento la invasión de su lengua. Su sabor, su olor, el roce que ejerce contra mi cuerpo: es excitante y mi mente se nubla, pierdo toda cordura y me dejo llevar por sus caricias. Correspondo el beso, se vuelve intenso y demandante, enredo mis dedos en su cabellera y doy ligeros jalones, recorro su cuello, sus hombros fuertes, su espalda ancha y fornida, su trasero redondeado, firme y bien formado. Un momento, ¡¿su trasero?! Me doy cuenta de la situación en la que estoy y hago uso de la poca cordura que me queda para apartarlo. Me mira confundido, ambos tratando de normalizar la respiración, totalmente agitados.

Roza mi rostro con la punta de su nariz y besa mi mejilla con dulzura, lo cual me sorprende, una faceta que pensé no tenía. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso? Estaba enredándome en un callejón oscuro con un completo desconocido, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no me arrepentía en absoluto, ese tipo era capaz de volverme loco en un instante, llevar mis emociones al límite. El simple hecho de estar a su lado era excitante.

Me abraza a la cintura y hunde su rostro en mi cuello, absorbiendo mi aroma. Rompe el silencio:

—Mi nombre es Naruto. —me mira fijamente, logro notar en sus ojos curiosidad.

—Sasuke Uchiha —le respondo inseguro. Me muestra una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, toma mi mano y la recorre con pequeños y húmedos besos. Siento como introduce mi dedo en su boca, como lo lame y envuelve en esa húmeda cavidad, con maestría y sensualidad. Es la escena más excitante que he visto, me quedo embobado, mis piernas flaquean y siento un intenso calor en mis partes bajas. ¡Al diablo la cordura y el sentido común! En estos momentos ya no razono, lo necesito y lo necesito ya.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro por las calles, me mira confundido.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —demanda saber.

—¡Qué no es obvio! —trato de esconder mis deseos, pero son evidentes—. A mi departamento. —le sonrío, me mira con la ceja alzada para luego sonreír con sorna. El muy desgraciado sabe lo que se avecina.

Llegamos al lugar, saco mis llaves y abro la puerta. Prendo las luces, es un lugar pequeño, soy consciente de ello. Pero vivo solo y cubre todas mis necesidades. Le invito a que entre y así lo hace. Observa mi casa y me sonríe.

—Es acogedor.

Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas. Se sienta en un sillón negro en lo que se supone, es la sala.

—¿Deseas algo de beber? —le pregunto, debo ser un buen anfitrión, aunque mis urgencias sean otras.

—No, en realidad tengo hambre —me responde con aire misterioso —hambre de ti. —me jala hacia su regazo, caigo a horcajadas sobre él.

Empieza a subir la temperatura. Entre besos llenos de lujuria y toques descarados, recorre mi cuerpo, tiene manos hábiles. Desabotona mi camisa, sin apartar su mirada de mi cuerpo, puedo ver sus ojos inyectados de deseo. Y yo estoy igual o peor que él.

Los roces se vuelven descarados, recorre mi pecho con su lengua, succiona mis pezones, estruja mi trasero y hace que suelte gemidos nada decorosos, me lleva a niveles insuperables de placer y ambos sentimos la necesidad de más.

Me toma de las caderas para levantarme, enredo mis piernas en su cintura y no dejamos comernos a besos. Me pregunta por mi habitación y le indico el camino.

Llegamos al lugar, al igual que el resto de la casa, es pequeño, pero mi cama es amplia y es eso lo único que importa ahora. Me acomoda con cuidado en ella y puedo sentir la creciente erección en mi pantalón. Es doloroso y placentero, algo que no había experimentado antes. Está encima de mí, el roce de su cuerpo me está volviendo loco. Siento su miembro duro y palpitante sobre el mío, rozándose sobre la tela. Lame la sensible piel de mi cuello, la succiona, me marca y no me importa, quiero pertenecerle.

Le quito con movimientos torpes la camisa, no quiero que se note mi inexperiencia, aunque ya es muy tarde para eso, se aparta para ayudarme con mi infructuoso intenso, se desviste de a poco, me sonríe seductor mientras lo hace, el muy desgraciado sabe lo que está causando en mi, estoy a punto de correrme y solo de verlo. Su cuerpo torneado, bronceado, amplio, fuerte, ese abdomen bien formado. Debe pasar todo el bendito día en el gimnasio esculpiendo semejante escultura.

Termina de desvestirse y procede a desabrochar mi pantalón, besa mi abdomen, pasa su lengua por mi ombligo y la presiona simulando penetraciones. ¡Dios, no aguantaré más! Jala la prenda y siento el frío golpeando en mis extremidades. Continúa bajando y con sus dientes toma la última prenda que me queda, la baja de a poco y no aparta su mirada de la mía, la misma que ha esfumado mi voluntad.

Se quita para terminar de sacar el bóxer y una sonrisa ladeada aparece en su rostro. Me recorre con sus ojos, puedo descifrar en ese azul intenso un "te voy a devorar" y eso me pone a mil.

Se recuesta sobre mí y me besa con pasión y desenfreno. Baja por mi cuello y mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi miembro. Lo observa con detenimiento, me pide que lo mire, aunque lo hago avergonzado. Nunca antes había estado así con alguien.

Lo toma entre sus manos y lo recorre con húmedos besos para luego lamerlo y al final engullirlo por completo. Arqueo la espalda y trato de contener los gemidos, pero es tanto el placer que me proporciona que no puedo evitarlo. Lo succiona, mordisquea y saborea con sensualidad y maestría. Me está llevando a la cima y esto es solo el comienzo.

—Naruto… —murmuro entrecortadamente. Siento como un escalofrío recorre mi columna y expulso mi orgasmo. Éxtasis total, presiento que podría morir de placer en su regazo. Después de unos segundos, recobro los sentidos y lo miro, un hilo de mi esencia se escapa por la comisura de sus labios. Estoy completamente sonrojado, trato de excusarme pero coloca un dedo sobre los míos, mientras pasa otro por el resto de semen para limpiarlo de manera provocativa y llevarlo a su boca para saborearlo.

Se acerca mi rostro y me susurra—: Exquisito…

¡Maldito, ha hecho que me empalme de nuevo! Me aferro a su cuello y lo atraigo para besarlo.

Se separa pidiendo que me voltee y así lo hago. Me aferro a la almohada, desde esta posición no puedo ver su rostro. Veo que busca algo entre sus ropas y saca un pequeño frasco. Siento algo húmedo entre mi trasero, es líquido y lo unta con los dedos masajeando alrededor de la misma. Luego percibo una calidez, probablemente su respiración y algo se introduce en mi entrada, es húmedo y suave. Entra y sale, me siento algo incómodo.

—Tranquilo, la estoy dilatando —me explica para calmarme.

Continúa con el proceso y empiezo a sentir una ola de placer recorriendo mi cuerpo, espasmos contenidos, inconscientemente muevo las caderas, necesito más. Se aparta de mí y me voltea, luego besa mis labios delineándolos con su lengua y tira con suavidad de mi labio inferior.

—¿Estás listo? —me pregunta, yo asiento embelesado—. ¿Seguro? —abro más las piernas indicándole que voy en serio. Me sonríe complacido. Se separa para quitarse los pantalones, los desabrocha y los baja con todo y ropa interior. Su miembro totalmente despierto queda al descubierto. Lo contemplo y trato de disimular mi sorpresa, ya es tarde para arrepentirse, trago con dificultad y espero. Se acerca, separa mis piernas con delicadeza para acomodarse entre ella. Su actitud me desconcierta, es tan atento pero, ¿acaso piensa que me voy a romper?, es irritante. Se pone protección y coloca la punta de su miembro en mi entrada haciendo que rompa mi debate interno.

Me mira fijamente, aparta mechones de mi sudoroso rostro, besa mi frente—: Aférrate a mí. —pide. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y un grito desgarrador inunda la habitación.

Se ha introducido de una sola estocada, me ha dejado una mezcla de dolor y placer. Le pido que no se mueva, toma mi miembro entre sus manos, masajeando, tratando de distraerme. Minutos después lo consigue. Le indico que se mueva y lo hace lentamente. Al principio es doloroso, escuece y es incómodo. Comienza a acelerar el ritmo y en una fuerte estocada toca el punto que me vuelve loco de placer. Se da cuenta y lo repite una y otra vez. Estoy cegado por la excitación, he perdido toda razón y cordura. No me importa nada más que lo que estoy viviendo en este momento.

—Sa…su…ke… —titubea entre jadeos—. Eres tan…. Irresistible —finaliza con una sonrisa sincera, a la que correspondo besando sus labios. Debo admitir que todo de él me descontrola.

Me toma de los muslos e invierte posiciones sin salir de mi interior, me sienta a horcajadas sobre él y susurra a mi oído con una voz ronca y sensual—: Quiero que lleves el ritmo.

Me sonrojo ante tal petición, sostiene mis caderas y me ayuda a impulsarme. Se nos escapa un sonoro gemido. ¡Las penetraciones son más profundas! Comienzo los movimientos, me sostengo en su abdomen para impulsarme. Las estocadas son certeras y descomunales pero me encantan. Lo hago una y otra vez, no quiero parar pero mi cuerpo no da para mucho más, abro los ojos y observo su piel, su cuerpo debajo, jadeante y sudoroso por el esfuerzo. Estamos en las mismas condiciones. Siento muy cerca el orgasmo. Se sienta con esfuerzo y me abraza con una mano, mientras con la otra continúa el impulso. Me abrazo a su cuello y hundo mi rostro en el mismo. Dos estocadas más y una sensación extraña sube por mi espina dorsal, inundando mis sentidos, erizando cada centímetro de mi piel. He perdido noción de todo lo que me rodea, nublado por el indescriptible placer. Expulso mi esencia en el vientre de ambos, Naruto se aferra a mí y ambos gritamos el nombre del contrario al unísono.

Se deja caer sobre la cama y yo encima de él. Siento el subir y bajar de su pecho, su respiración agitada. El sopor comienza a hacer aparición, acaricia mis cabellos y con un rápido movimiento sale de mi interior. Me acomoda a un lado, con cuidado. Nos cubre con la sábana, abro los ojos con pesadez y acaricia mi mejilla.

—Fue maravilloso —sonríe con amplitud, una sonrisa sincera.

Le sonrío igual y me abraza a su pecho. Trato de no quedarme dormido, no me gustaría despertar y que todo resulte ser un sueño, pero estoy demasiado cansado y en cualquier momento sucumbiré ante este.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —llama mi atención y besa mi frente.

Y aunque las caricias post coito no sean nada masculinas, no me quejo y me dejo hacer. Es agradable.

Me incorporo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Rehúye mi mirada y juega nervioso con la sábana que nos cubre.

—Es sobre quien soy… —suspira con pesadez y me mira al fin a los ojos—. Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze. Espero que entiendas lo que eso significa.

¿Namikaze? Abro desmesuradamente los ojos. Los Namikaze son una de las familias más influyentes en Japón, se podría decir que la realeza.

—Mi familia… es muy estricta, Sasuke —me mira apesadumbrado. Parece sincero—. Y hay algo más…

Trago con dificultad, estoy impactado.

—Soy —según las revistas—, uno de los solteros más codiciados del país. Pero no por completo —desarregla sus cabellos. Noto su nerviosismo—. Sasuke yo… tengo novia.

Es oficial, estoy en shock. Aunque no debería de sorprenderme. Naruto es un hombre agradable, atento, muy guapo, tiene gran porte y clase social. Era obvio que no permanecería soltero mucho tiempo. Pero entonces…

—¿Qué hacías en ese bar de cuarta? Y ¿por qué te has enredado con alguien como yo?

—Festejaba con unos amigos y el lugar está bastante alejado de los reflectores, cámaras y sobre todo… chismes —era bastante comprensible, pero…—. Y tú llamaste mi atención en cuanto te vi. —se apresuró a decir, acercando su rostro para besarme.

Soy un idiota, este tipo no ha hecho más que jugar conmigo y aún así continúo correspondiéndole.

—Eres hermoso Sasuke, único —acaricia mi mentón—, es por eso que necesito una respuesta —afirma con pesadez—. No puedo dejar a mi novia, mi familia me desheredaría y aunque eso no me importa, les traería problemas con la familia de ella, seguro me matan. No soportarían el escándalo y la humillación de su hija, después de todo es una Fujimori.

En definitiva, los de la alta sociedad solo se mezclan entre ellos, la familia Fujimori son dueños de la cuarta parte de Japón, personas con mucha influencia y poder.

—¿Y qué pretendes Naruto?

—No quiero dejar de verte, no quiero apartarme de ti —me abraza con posesividad. Su cercanía me desarma—. Quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo formalizar. Pídeme lo que quieras, pero permíteme estar a tu lado.

—¿Quieres que… sea tu amante? —pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

—Bueno, ese es un calificativo un poco desagradable —agrega con picardía—. Prefiero que vivamos el momento. Todos los que se presenten sin darle un nombre a lo nuestro. Déjame estar contigo Sasuke.

Tener un amorío, sin compromisos ni amor de por medio, solo compañía y sexo.

—Naruto… —lo pensé por unos minutos, no soy una chica para andar con tantas formalidades, él me encanta y no lo puedo evitar. Jamás había sentido una atracción tan fuerte—. No estoy seguro de esto… —me observa expectante, ¿qué tan interesado puede estar como para verme de esa manera?, supongo que debería sentirme halagado que un hombre como él, se haya fijado en mí y no es que me menosprecie, pero en esta sociedad hay niveles y desafortunadamente no estamos en el mismo.

—Por favor, Sasuke —susurra lo que parece una súplica—, déjame complacerte. Será algo que ambos disfrutaremos y durará lo que tenga que durar —termina dejándome embobado con su sonrisa cautivadora. Yo, el impávido Sasuke Uchiha, sucumbiendo ante los caprichos de lo que parece un príncipe de cuentos. Ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente al tenerlo así de cerca, su sola presencia me aturde, ¡no soy más que una burla!

—Namikaze… —titubeo ante mi decisión—. Acepto —él me sonríe completamente complacido. Me besa, degusto sus labios carnosos y suaves, rozo su cálida piel, su cabello sedoso. Saboreo su boca y él la mía, su lengua atrevida recorre mi piel, siento mi cuello siendo succionado, marcado.

Su aliento golpea contra el lóbulo de mi oreja, la muerde con sensualidad y me susurra—. Eres mío Uchiha, solo mío.

No reclamo, esas solas palabras hacen que pierda el control. No me importa ser suyo, esta noche él me pertenece.

Así pasaron días y semanas de placer, me sentía bien cuando podía tenerlo a mi lado. Nadie sabía de nuestra complicada "no relación". No sé en lo que me he convertido y después de haber aceptado su propuesta, la claridad y el remordimiento llega a mi mente. Me atosiga el pensar que no soy más que un amante y lo peor es que yo mismo he caído en este juego. Ni siquiera mi mejor amigo es consciente de lo que me pasa. Naruto me pidió que mantuviera la confidencialidad.

Toca a mi puerta, es día de visita. Lo hago pasar como siempre, lo siento incómodo y me mira con recelo. Algo en el ambiente ha cambiado, sé que me nota diferente, es un hombre perspicaz. Esta vez nada hará nublar mi buen juicio, ni su presencia, sus caricias; absolutamente nada. Tengo que aclarar lo que me atormenta, ya no puedo soportarlo. Se acerca sigilosamente, no establezco contacto visual, tengo miedo de flaquear y no lo voy a permitir. Lo detengo cuando intenta abrazarme y sé que eso lo ha molestado, puedo sentir su tensión. Le pido que se siente y con un fuerte bufido de inconformidad, lo hace. Imito su acción en un sillón que se encuentra ubicado a su lado, a una distancia prudencial del suyo.

—¿Y bien? —interrumpe el silencio que había invadido la habitación, noto su impaciencia. Aclaro mi garganta y tomo el valor suficiente para hablar.

—Naruto, esto no puede seguir así —lo digo de una vez, he decidido hablar sin tapujos.

—¿De qué hablas? —noto su indiferencia, lo temía.

— Del _nosotros…_ —hago énfasis en la palabra—, que en realidad nunca ha existido —Lo miro por fin a los ojos. Observo su semblante confuso, no se lo esperaba, es obvio—. Sé que no te interesa lo que siento, no me consideras más que un putillo que utilizas a tu antojo. ¡Me buscas cuando necesitas desfogar tus necesidades y luego te largas sin reparar en las mías! —espeto exasperado, me siento impotente. Él me observa manteniendo un semblante calmado, ni una sola expresión, me intriga el saber qué pasa por su mente, pero no dice una sola palabra y yo… yo estoy que se desgarra el alma— Sentimentalmente no represento nada para ti, Naruto —afirmo dolido, con un nudo en la garganta; aguantando las ganas de soltarme a llorar de la furia que me invade, pero me niego a mostrar tal debilidad y el poder que él ejerce sobre mí. Todo lo que me provoca—. ¡¿Por qué mejor no te buscas un puto en la calle que te satisfaga y me dejas en paz?!

Me levanto bruscamente y me dirijo a la puerta, sin mirarlo. La abro y le indico que salga, volteo mi cabeza en dirección contraria para que no vea mi rostro y las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Siento que se acerca, tras cerrar esta puerta espero que se vaya de mi vida para siempre. Escucho el chirrido de esta cerrándose. Suspiro pesadamente y un brazo me toma por la cintura. Me jala y mi cuerpo queda pegado al suyo. Cierro los ojos por impulso, siento su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo y despabilo alejándome con brusquedad.

—Sasuke… —susurra a mis espaldas.

—No, Naruto… —lo miro suplicante—, no necesito esto. Vete.

—Lo siento —acaricia mi mejilla—, sé que he sido indiferente contigo. No debería darte por sentado y eso lo entiendo.

—Ahora eres condescendiente —espeto con evidente molestia.

—No lo soy, simplemente estoy aceptando mis errores —me toma la mano—. Ven —se sienta en el sillón y a mí en sus piernas. No puedo creer que esté tan calmado.

»No he sido justo contigo Sasuke, no he pensado en tus sentimientos y te he tratado como a un cualquiera, pero quiero que tengas por seguro una cosa: Tú eres especial para mí, no te utilizo a mi antojo como aseguras —sonríe conciliador y besa mi mano con cariño—. Lo siento en verdad, no me alejes de tu lado, ¿sí?. Prometo cambiar mi actitud de ahora en adelante es solo que… he estado bajo mucha presión, y he sido egoísta al no pensar en ti. Aunque merezco tu rechazo te pido me des una oportunidad para demostrar que en realidad me importas.

Escuchaba con atención sus palabras y cada una menguaba la furia creciente en mi interior, lo miro a los ojos. Ese azul intenso, brillante y sobre todo me parece sincero. Tiene la cualidad de hacerme cambiar de opinión en un segundo y eso golpea fuertemente mi orgullo. Naruto será mi perdición, estoy seguro de ello. Pero me encanta tenerlo aquí, disfrutar de su compañía aunque solo sea eso, su acompañante. ¡Maldito Namikaze y su encanto!

—Está bien… —murmuro dudoso esperando no lamentar mi decisión.

Me abraza fuertemente hasta casi asfixiarme. Se separa, me observa por un rato y sonríe complacido, noto una chispa diferente en sus ojos que no logro interpretar, me besa como solo él sabe hacerlo; un beso demandante e intenso, lleno de pasión y deseo; y yo no soy capaz de razonar más.

Tal vez sea una idea bastante tonta pero espero que mi situación con Naruto pueda avanzar algún día, sé que no debo ilusionarme pero es el único que ha podido derribar mis barreras y me ha hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensé llegar a experimentar. Disfruto el tiempo a su lado y eso es lo importante.

Sé que Naruto prometió cambiar y aunque en un principio tenía mis reservas, cumplió a cabalidad. Me visitaba en mi apartamento dos o tres veces por semana, el tiempo que le era posible, ya que la situación con su familia no había cambiado en absoluto. Parecíamos una pareja normal, pedíamos comida chatarra, veíamos una película mientras nos acomodábamos en el sofá y luego terminábamos teniendo una ardiente sesión sexo. Amanecía a mi lado por las mañanas, me besaba con ternura y luego desaparecía. Era una rutina, me acostumbré a ella y no me aburría en absoluto, lo disfrutaba, cada momento a su lado era dichoso.

Han pasado seis meses, no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros.

Tocan a la puerta, supuse que era él. Me levanto del sillón y abro.

—Hola, Sasu-chan —me saluda como siempre. Trae comida y refrescos. Lo hago pasar y me besa en los labios. Le correspondo gustoso.

Todo marcha bien, comemos, platicamos, vemos uno que otro programa. Comienza a dar pequeños besos en mi cara, muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello. Sé lo que quiere y no se lo negaré porque yo también lo necesito.

Siento el calor de nuestros cuerpos, ardientes, sudorosos y jadeantes envueltos en un vaivén, embestidas fuertes y certeras, gemidos sonoros. Sudor, pasión, placer y amor. Sí, amor; admito que me enamoré de este idiota encantador, no sé en qué momento pasó pero lo amo y me entrego a él en cuerpo y alma. No estoy seguro de sus sentimientos, pero lo mío no es sexo, es hacer el amor.

Y lo disfruto, ambos lo hacemos. Terminamos en una explosión que nubla mis sentidos, su cálida esencia me llena por completo y pierdo noción de todo. En este momento solo importamos él y yo.

Se recuesta sobre mi cuerpo, sigo aferrado a su cuello. No quiero que se aparte, ¿en qué momento me convertí en alguien posesivo? Se incorpora y deposita un suave beso en mi cuello, mentón, nariz, ojos. Es muy afectivo, todo lo que yo no soy, sé que Naruto es mi complemento perfecto. Y aunque finja que me irrita, realmente lo disfruto.

—Deja de jugar, usuratonkachi —me mira con un tierno puchero en los labios. Sonrío y lo atraigo en un beso, me gustan sus reacciones infantiles. Se acomoda a mi lado y yo en su pecho, juguetea con mi cabello, lo olfatea. Hace que levante mi rostro y besa con cariño mi frente.

—Sasuke —escucho que me llama. Respondo con un bufido—. Necesito que me escuches.

Entonces comprendo que algo va mal, me acomodo para observarlo. Noto la falta de brillo en esos hermosos ojos que me miran como si me fuese a anunciar algo fatídico.

—Sasuke —prosigue con nerviosismo—, sabes que te quiero —acaricia mi rostro—. Pero ha ocurrido algo muy importante.

Siento que me falta el aire. Tengo miedo, temor de perderlo.

—Akane… —susurra con la mirada en el techo—. Mi novia… —suspira, supongo que para infundirse valor—. Está embarazada.

Nada bueno puede venir de eso, me incorporo para vestirme, no quiero que vea mi rostro. Estoy conteniendo cuanto puedo mis ganas de llorar. No voy a mentir, estoy devastado.

Se levanta, toma su ropa y me jala del brazo para que le vea a la cara.

—Lo siento Sasuke, no sabes cuánto —asegura con pesar—. Pero ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

Claro, ahora me restriega la realidad en la cara.

—Lo sé —digo lo más convincente posible—. Naruto, lo entiendo —aseguro con el corazón en la mano—. Yo… no soy más que un amorío, una aventura. Algo pasajero. No te sientas culpable, fui yo quien aceptó serlo.

Por supuesto, yo era el estúpido que había caído tan bajo como para aceptar ser amante de un hombre —aunque me negaba a aceptarlo— sabía nunca formalizaría con alguien que no fuese de su clase, simplemente yo no estaba a su nivel.

—Sasuke… —me abraza por la espalda—. Estoy comprometido y me voy a casar.

¡Todo el tiempo estuvo fingiendo que le importaba!

—Sin amarla… —un susurro se escapa de mis labios.

—Así son los matrimonios de sociedad, no son más que un arreglo conveniente entre familias adineradas.

—Te acostaste con ella, no me digas que también te obligaron a eso —no puedo esconder la furia e impotencia que me invade.

—Soy hombre, tuve un desliz —trata de justificarse.

¡Excusas!, ¡maldito infeliz!

Me volteo y lo encaro.

—Yo acepté ser tu amante y ahora sufro las consecuencias, no te preocupes —aseguro con mi orgullo intacto—. Esto se termina aquí, no volveré a verte.

—Sasuke…

—Que seas feliz, Namikaze —me alejo de su lado—. No es necesario decirte que te olvides de mi, estoy convencido que lo harás sin problema.

Tan solo había sido uno más en su vida, un asunto pasajero. ¿Con cuántos más se habría acostado mientras me engatusaba con palabras dulces para llevarme a la cama? ¡Eres un mentecato, Sasuke! ¿Por qué tuve que creer en él?

—No era mi intención que te enamoraras —sus palabras me sorprenden y me hieren—. No era parte del trato, no me culpes por eso.

El dedo en la llaga, no hacía más que incrementar el dolor y profundizar la herida. ¡¿No era suficiente humillación ya?!

—Y yo no lo hago, lo asumo como parte de mi estupidez —respiro profundamente, observo con detenimiento su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos y facciones porque sé que será la última vez que las vea—. Vete… —digo en un susurro que parece más una súplica. Estoy a punto de derrumbarme. Pero no quiero darle el gusto de verme derrotado ni rogando por el amor que sé no me tiene.

Termina de vestirse y me mira, trata de acercarse pero lo detengo con mi brazo extendido.

—Aléjate. —le advierto.

Aparta mi mano y me abraza, forcejeo para tratar de quitarlo pero es más fuerte. Acaricia mi cuerpo y lloro, lloro porque sé que es mi debilidad y él también lo sabe. Me estruja contra sí, ¡Dios, cómo lo extrañaré! Me toma por los muslos y me levanta. Enredo mis piernas en su cintura y lo beso como nunca antes. Porque lo amo, como no creo poder amar a nadie más.

Lo amo y sé que él no me corresponde de la misma manera. Me duele perderlo, me duele que se aleje y no volver a verlo. Me duele saber que tendrá una familia, una esposa con la que compartirá su vida, quien ocupará su cama y tendrá entre sus piernas este cuerpo al que me aferro como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ella tendrá todo lo que yo no podré tener. Sus besos, sus manos, su calor, su aroma. El simple hecho de escuchar su voz. Y aunque en realidad nunca me perteneció, siento una gran pérdida. Me siento vacío y desolado. Todo por caer ante sus encantos, soy consciente de que debí haber detenido esto en aquel momento, cuando me dio a elegir, ahora es muy tarde, me enamoré como un idiota y este sentimiento me cala hasta los huesos, no me arrepiento de lo que viví con él, fueron tiempos felices, los mejores de mi vida. Pero ahora se esfuman como un aroma en el viento.

Termino el beso, demandante, intenso y necesitado. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y él a mí.

—En verdad lo lamento —deposita un dulce beso en mi nariz y me baja.

Me seco las lágrimas, vergonzosas pruebas de mi sufrimiento y debilidad.

Se dirige a la puerta, quiero detenerlo, suplicarle que no me abandone. Aceptaría ser su amante a cualquier costo si tan solo valiera la pena porque me ama, pero no lo hace. No fui más que un juguete de su entretención, ¡maldito niño rico! Y yo no soy más que un tonto que cayó en sus redes. Estoy enamorado hasta el cuello, ahora solo me queda resignarme a la soledad y el recuerdo de los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Levanto la vista, observo cómo se aleja, abre la puerta, me dirige una última mirada y me sonríe, esa sonrisa capaz de derretir los polos, esa sonrisa que me desarma por completo, lágrimas saladas, largas y amargas recorren mis mejillas y mueren en mis labios. Se ha ido… me desmorono por dentro, se ha terminado. Me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y sufro su partida, sufro su pérdida.

Así pasa la noche, no sé en qué momento paré de llorar, no sé si en algún momento siquiera lo hice. Despierto en mi cama, abrazado a mi almohada. Flash backs de la noche anterior me atosigan. Lo busco con desespero en el lado contrario de mi cama, suplicando que todo fuese una pesadilla. Pero la cruda realidad me cae como un balde de agua fría… No está y ya no estará.

Así empiezan los peores días de mi vida.

Trato de retomar el rumbo de la misma, y después de una semana en mi casa excusando una inexistente enfermedad, regreso al trabajo. No he dormido, ni comido bien. Estoy algo demacrado, Suigetsu me lo ha dicho. Me pregunta sobre mi estado, le miento. No quiero que se preocupe y tampoco espero su lástima, porque es lo único que inspiro en estos momentos, mugrosa y humillante lástima.

Los días pasan y parezco un zombi, estoy muerto en vida, debería odiar a Naruto, miren en lo que me he convertido. Pero no puedo, porque lo amo demasiado y comprendo su decisión. No debería excusarlo, pero he comprendido que el culpable directo de mi desgracia, soy yo. Y aunque maldigo el día en que se cruzó en mi camino, atesoro cada momento que viví a su lado.

Cada vez me siento peor, he bajado mucho de peso, no tengo apetito pero mi amigo me obliga a comer. Tengo migrañas, mareos y náuseas. Creo que estoy enfermando. Suigetsu me pide que vaya al médico pero me niego, odio los hospitales, las agujas y medicamentos.

Cuando pensaba que mi día mejoraría, prendo el televisor para distraerme. Están dando las noticias, me siento en el desayunador para degustar la primera comida del día. No pongo mucha importancia en lo que dicen hasta que un nombre llama mi atención.

"_Naruto Namikaze el soltero más codiciado de Japón, ha sido atrapado al fin. Y no por cualquiera, sino por Akane Fujimori, la heredera del imperio Fujimori"_

Casi me atraganto con el cereal al verlo besándola y tomando su mano, donde muestra un enorme diamante en su anillo de compromiso.

_"Han fijado la fecha de su boda, se casarán en una ceremonia religiosa que se llevará a cabo en un mes"_

Todo se nubla y pierdo la consciencia.

Me despierto en mi cama, veo hacia la ventana, ha anochecido. Suigetsu entra a la habitación con una bandeja de comida. Me obliga a comer y con desgano lo hago. Me dice que me encontró desmayado en la cocina, le aseguro que no debe preocuparse, es solo cansancio.

Regreso a mi rutina, de la casa al trabajo y de éste a la casa. Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes, el fin de semana Suigetsu me hace compañía, está realmente preocupado aunque es molesto. Le agradezco que sea un gran apoyo, un buen amigo, pero aún con su presencia me siento solo.

Su matrimonio se anuncia en cada medio de comunicación, quisiera encerrarme en mi mundo y no saber nada de su feliz y pomposa boda, pero me es imposible. Siento como si me lo restregara en la cara. Apago la televisión por miedo a verle, rompo los periódicos, evito ver su plenitud, verlo contento del brazo de ella mientras yo me caigo a pedazos. Sí, estoy celoso, tengo envidia y me siento miserable, desdichado.

Fantaseo con que un día toque a mi puerta y me pida quedarse a mi lado. Sé que estoy siendo ingenuo, no hay manera de que eso pase, pero nada me impide soñar despierto, ¿o sí?

Ha pasado el ansiado mes, dos desde que se fue de mi lado, todos comentan la boda del año. Escuché que sería por la tarde, toda la prensa estará presente para ver la unión del menor de los Namikaze con la heredera de los Fujimori. Dos imperios que se unirán para formar uno solo. Su boda es un contrato jugoso que este día será cerrado.

La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en una de las catedrales más significativas y elegantes de la ciudad, "Kenzo Tange: Catedral de Santa María". No esperaba menos de sus familias.

Arribo al lugar, pasan más de las cuatro, he llegado tarde. No visto más que unos vaqueros negros holgados y una sudadera con capucha del mismo tono. Quiero pasar desapercibido. A lo lejos observo el lugar, es un edificio hermoso, enfrente hay una amplia zona verde, con enormes árboles. El lugar perfecto para poder esconderme.

Aligero el paso, escucho un bullicio, gritos y aplausos. Me oculto detrás de un árbol, me he acercado todo lo humanamente posible. Fijo mi vista en la entrada de la catedral. Hay muchas personas, gente adinerada y elegante. Veo como dos siluetas salen y son ovacionados por el gentío. Les arrojan cosas que no puedo distinguir y aplauden.

Agudizo la mirada y reconozco el dorado de su cabello, radiante como el sol. Viste un smoking negro hecho a medida, le queda perfecto, lo contemplo embobado. Sonríe ampliamente a la persona a su lado y entonces reparo en ella. Una joven de cabellera rojiza oscura y piel blanca, muy hermosa he de admitir. Lleva un vestido blanco muy elegante y se nota un pequeño bulto en su vientre, ahí crece el primogénito y heredero Namikaze-Fujimori. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla, realmente espero que logre ser feliz algún día. Sé que no la ama, aprendí a conocerlo, sabe fingir muy bien.

_—Espero que sepas ser un buen padre Naruto —_susurro al viento.

Lo observo con tristeza y añoranza, sé que es muy tarde para nosotros, aunque nunca haya habido un nosotros en realidad. Siento su mirada sobre mí, no me di cuenta del momento en que me alejé de mi refugio. Reacciono y me escondo lo más rápido posible, me asomo temeroso, aún me observa. Sostenemos la mirada por un par de segundos que me parecen eternos, me reta con ese intenso azul y me derrota con esa sonrisa cegadora. ¡Maldito, Namikaze! Aún en esta situación tiene el descaro de dedicarme una de sus conciliadoras y encantadoras sonrisas.

Veo como se despide de todos, toma del brazo a su ahora esposa, una palabra me que atormenta y me ocasiona un punzante dolor en el pecho, llevo mi mano hacia este y lo presiono como si lograse aminorar mi pesar. La besa enfrente de todos, duele. Se suben al coche y se despiden con la mano, observo cómo se aleja para siempre de mí.

Me dejo caer de espaldas, resbalando por el tronco, ya no trato de contener los sollozos, rompo en llanto, lo necesito y no puedo aguantar tanto sufrimiento. Lo amo y sin embargo no fui suficiente para él. Sucumbo ante el dolor, he perdido al amor de mi vida.

Lo amo y no fui capaz de detener su boda por dos simples razones. La primera, ¿quién soy yo para pelear por alguien que nunca me perteneció?, ¿con qué cara me iba a presentar ante su familia y los demás reclamando un amor no correspondido?

—¿Por qué no pudiste amarme Naruto?

Continuo gimoteando, lamentándome por lo que no fue y pudo haber sido. Soy débil y patético, estoy completamente consciente de ello.

La otra razón es que tenía una cita en el médico, no me he sentido bien estos últimos meses lo cual no es novedad. Estrujo los análisis en mi mano. Lloro amargamente porque será la última vez que lo haga, de ahora en adelante debo ser fuerte, por los dos.

Acaricio mi vientre con dulzura, puedo sentir un pequeño bulto en él. Una creciente vida que me llenará de alegrías y ayudará a apaciguar el sufrimiento de mi alma. Un pedacito de él, la prueba de mi amor.

—Gracias por el hermoso regalo, Naruto —sonrío con ternura.

Leo los papeles: "Prueba de embarazo: Positiva"

¿Les había mencionado que soy un doncel?

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?

¿Me quieren linchar? Por allá está la fila!n_nU

Recuerden que la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, sus percepciones y sentimientos. Es decir, es imposible saber con certeza lo que pasa por la mente de Naruto, aunque confiando en el buen juicio de Sasuke, no puede estar tan equivocado. La forma de actuar de Naruto no necesariamente tiene que ser sincera.

Me preparo para todo tipo de quejas, dudas, reclamos, demandas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos. En fin, el cielo es el límite! Pero exprésense, ¿sí? u_u Ya saben dónde! Háganme feliz! :D ¿o no? D;

*Considerando una secuela* Depende de qué tanto me animen!;) ok no!x'DD

Saludos, se cuidan!

**Karan**


End file.
